Wrapped Up In You
by XxXlost-loveXxX
Summary: Beca and Aubrey watch a scary movie together.


Mitchsen Prompt: Beca and Aubrey watch a scary movie

Beca was getting her dorm room ready for her first date with Aubrey. They chose to keep it hidden and make it in her room so they didn't have to go out. Beca didn't mind though she looked forward to getting to know the blonde in a more private setting. She was finishing up with picking up her clothes and her books. The knock at the door startled her and she jumped at the sound. She hurried over to the door opening it slowly making her head focus on calming down.

"Hey! I brought some movies and some low carb pizza." Aubrey said with a smile on her face. Beca moved out of the door way letting the taller woman in.

"Oh cool um well what movie should we start with?" Beca questioned while shutting the door and sitting on her bed patting the sheets next to her motioning for Aubrey to join.

"Well I got a few but one of them I've never seen because I'm not too into scary movies but I thought it would be fun to watch with you." Aubrey handing the movie over for Beca to look at it. Beca's eyes scanned over it reading the title 'When A Stranger Calls'. Beca had heard of this movie when it came out years ago and had agreed to watch it. She got up to put it in the DVD player and flicked the TV on. Beca sat back down on the bed joining Aubrey.

It was the start of the movie and Beca had managed to slide her arm in behind Aubrey and placing it on her waist wrapping her up next to her. Aubrey nuzzled closer and got comfy in Beca's arms. The movie was getting intense. Every noise or little sound made Aubrey jump, Beca found this to be the most adorable thing in the world. The sight of the killer popping up behind the young babysitter made Aubrey scream and practically knock Beca over.

Beca laid there laughing with Aubrey now on top of her. "You okay? I've never seen scared or anything other than in control" Beca smiled giggling at the blonde.

"Oh shush it just surprised me I'm not scared" Aubrey demanded as she jumped again at the loud noise coming from the TV. "Okay Okay maybe I'm a little scared. Instead of walking back to my apartment could I stay her tonight" Aubrey made a pouty face.

"Of course I wouldn't want you walking back and get scared hearing all the noises across campus." Beca joked, a smile playing at her lips. She couldn't resist any longer. She leaned up putting her hand on the back of Aubrey's neck and slowly kissed her lips. Aubrey deepened the kiss pulling Beca up closer to her letting her tongue slide easily into Beca's mouth. They fought for dominance eventually Beca won and as she did she pushed Aubrey over moving on top of the blonde. She played at the hem of Aubrey's shirt waiting for approval. She could feel Aubrey nod and she lifted the shirt over her head breaking away from the kiss long enough to do so. Aubrey's patience was wearing thin as her body filled up with heat. She needed Beca, wanted her so badly, her fingers grasped onto Beca's shirt pushing it up. Her nails running along her back. Beca let out a small moan. Aubrey took this as the opportunity to gain control, pushing Beca over getting on top of the small brunette. She began removing Beca's clothes leaving her naked underneath her. Beca's fingers were wrapping around Aubrey's back undoing her bra letting the blonde's perfect breast fall free. Beca began to lean up placing one of Aubrey's nipples in her mouth suck and swirling her tongue around the bud. It soon was erect and Beca moved to the next one slowly and softly biting on it. Aubrey moaned out arching her back into Beca's mouth. Beca then moved her fingers lower sliding the other woman's pants off so that they would both be naked. She craved to feel Aubrey's skin against her own. As soon as they were naked Beca trailed her fingers up and down the blonde's wet folds.

"Beca...fuck. Me. Please." Aubrey's breaths were heavy lacing her words with desire. But this was all Beca needed she slid a finger into her lover. Her mouth still kneading and teasing her nipples while she moved her finger in and out soon adding a second in. Aubrey bucked her hips matching Beca's pace. Beca could feel Aubrey tightening around her so without warning she slid down the blonde's body putting her mouth against Aubrey's clit. From this final swirl of the tongue and thrust in her Aubrey came undone.

"Beca! Oh my. Beca!" Aubrey's moans turned into whimpers as she rode out her high finally coming down and kissing Beca. They laid there cuddle up for a while before Aubrey turned to face the brunette.

"You're amazing. You know that. I've never felt anything like that. Or ever been that loud." Aubrey shyly stated with a red blush coming to her face.

"Well you know I try." Beca smiled kissing the older girl on the forehead. "This I believe makes us official now though, and we can have private dates anytime you want" Beca continued as she winked.

"You're such a goof! And to think this all came about because of one scary movie." Aubrey sighed cuddling closer to the girl placing kisses along her shoulder.


End file.
